I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to acoustic sensors and, more particularly, to implementing acoustic sensors that use a surface of an electronic device housing as an input.
II. Background Discussion
Computing devices such as desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, cell phones, smart phones and mobile media devices may be found in all aspects of today's society. They serve as work tools, communication devices and provide entertainment, among other things. Users generally interact with electronic devices using discrete input/output (I/O) devices such as a keyboard, a trackpadg, a mouse, a camera, a monitor, a printer, and so forth.